Customers of a company, such as an insurance company, often need to ask questions about products or services, such as insurance claims corresponding to an insurance policy, to certain employees of the company via email. Typically, customers also need to send information, such as completed forms, to companies in the physical mail. Such inbound communications have to be routed by the company to appropriate employees, such as insurance agents or claim handlers, and/or labeled with the correct document categories.
Automatic techniques for routing inbound or incoming communications attempt to make the routing process efficient and to reduce human intervention, which can be expensive and less consistent. However, current automatic routing solutions often do not route communications correctly and/or fail to route certain communications. In the case of emails, current automatic routing solutions rely on customers to properly format subject lines of emails, which reliance produces varied results. Moreover, paper mail routing often entails high levels of human interaction to research and validate associations of inbound paper documents with certain employees or departments of a company.